


Detour To You

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Felix should've known better than to take the current job he'd so hastily accepted from a woman who reminded him more of one of his former classmates than he'd cared to admit.For Day 7 of Fluffcember, Journey.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064504
Kudos: 22





	Detour To You

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you take a multi-chapter fic concept and condense it into 1608 words? This.

Felix should've known better than to take the current job he'd so hastily accepted from a woman who reminded him more of one of his former classmates than he'd cared to admit. The trip from when the woman - Cosette - with bright red hair had hired him as a bodyguard on the outskirts of Dominic to escort her home, to when they arrived at their destination had been one of the most awkward experiences of his life. 

Cosette had made a habit of always asking too many questions, ones so oddly specific that made him wonder if she recognised who he was from before the war began. The questions evolved into teasing remarks that  _ should _ have made him snap at the woman with frustration and venom, but every time he felt the temptation, he held his tongue.

Felix silently stared ahead at the castle that inched closer second by second. It was easy to deduce where they were going, and who Cosette really was. He dismissed the thought and let his mind ponder on where he would aimlessly wander to next. His mind immediately directed Felix to Garreg Mach, and the promise he and those in the Golden Deer had made to return five years after they'd graduated… or driven out by the Empire, in reality.

_ No _ , Felix thought. He had no reason to return to those once hallowed halls. Broken promises didn't surprise him anymore- not that it ever did after Glenn died, but his line of work taught him that again the hard way.

"Mr Felix?"

The man braced himself. "Just Felix. And what is it?"

"Do you like steak and cakes, by any chance?"

Felix's stare flickered to the older woman in an instant, incredulity written all over his face, he was sure.

"Steaks, yes. Not cakes. I don't like sweets," Felix replied, to the point.

"Oh, I'm aware," the woman smiled, rubbing her horse's mane. "But I couldn't help but hear you mumble about it in your sleep last night; it was rather adorable, so I was simply curious, is all."

Felix's face turned bright red. He knew that Annette's self-proclaimed 'silly songs' had echoed in his mind even five years later. But for Felix to be mumbling about it in his sleep, especially around one of his clientele, was absolutely mortifying.

"I'm sure you just… heard things," Felix grumbled in response.

"Oh, I'm sure I definitely heard what I did correctly, Mr Felix. If you'd like, you can stay the night- or longer, at our humble abode. My daughter makes an excellent steak, and even more wonderful cake- even ones that aren't so sweet. She's been trying those kinds out more lately when she can gather the ingredients, the poor girl. Imagine that—all that wonderful no-sugar cake gone to waste for seemingly no reason. What a shame," Cosette sighed sadly. 

_ Make that two _ , Felix thought, absolutely seeing glimpses of Mercedes in Cosette's rather impressive acting- impressive enough to make him feel bad, unlike Mercedes, who he'd scoff at first.

"I'll think about it," Felix sighed in defeat.

"Wonderful. I'm sure my daughter will be delighted to see y- to see me, and happy to accommodate your stay as you see fit."

If Felix suspected who he thought Cosette was, then he could see through the woman's words.

_ Annette still thinks about you- please stay forever. _

Felix shut that thought down almost immediately.

Arriving on the castle grounds, Cosette waved the guards off and let herself and Felix in past the gates. Felix yawned and thought about actually sleeping on a bed for once, instead of the ground. After spending days on end trekking through roads with company both equally pleasant and unpleasant, he needed it,

It was a pleasant thought. Somewhat rare for him now, but-

"Mr Felix!" Cossette called out, having stepped off her horse. "Be a darling and take the horses to the stables just around the corner, would you? I will return to you at once with the other half of my payment."

Before Felix could protest, Cosette was off to the castle interior. With his hand reached out and words dead on his tongue, Felix huffed and led the horses away as she asked. Locking both in different stalls, Felix took the saddles off their backs and hung them on a rack just outside the respective.

"Um… hello?" a voice called out, and Felix nearly froze in place. "I have the money mother requested I give to you."

Felix didn't know why his body ached for him to turn around, or why he resisted it so- but he gave in and met the gaze of a young woman, presumably of his age holding a hefty bag of gold.

One she dropped to the ground with a sharp gasp, echoing through the stable.

Annette Fantine Dominic stood before Felix, freezing him in place out of pure surprise.

In many ways her change in appearance was striking, going from that cute girl that sat across from him in class to a woman whose beauty was blinding.

"F-Felix?! What are you doing here?" came her inevitable outburst full of shock.

In terms of her personality, not much seemed to change- a breath of fresh air that made the arduous journey worth it, whether he'd admit it or not.

"Your mother asked me to put the horses in the stables," Felix said genuinely.

"What? No, that's not what I meant- oh, you're teasing me, aren't you? Really? Even after all this time?" Annette huffed, trying to come across as frustrated, but failing miserably by the smile she was unable to fight off.

Felix furrowed his brows. "I don't know what you're talking about. All I did was answer your question."

"You know what I mean… villain," Annette grumbled, sarcastically poking her tongue at him like they were teenagers again- it was cute. 

It seemed like Felix wasn't the only that missed these interactions with Annette. And if reality were kinder, Annette felt the same way, and maybe then some.

After a short bill of silence, Annette cleared her throat.

"A-anyway, here. Take this. Thanks for accompanying my mother back home. I don't know what she was thinking, just going out on her own like that. My Uncle almost passed from panic, trying to find out where she was. I'm just grateful we got that letter from her in time."

"Thanks," Felix said blandly before clearing his throat taking the money from Annette's dainty hands. "And no problem," Felix nodded. The mercenary stared at the bag as it weighed down on his right hand.

Annette stepped back, hands behind her back and shoes kicking the ground awkwardly. "So…" she began. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Felix shrugged. He wanted to leave. He'd become too used to the life of a mercenary to stay in one place for too long. But seeing Annette and hearing her voice again had filled multiple voids that Felix didn't know were there in one instant. 

A song or two would probably do even more, he realised.

"Maybe I'll stay for a night or two if you'll have me. Maybe not. I'm not sure anymore."

Annette's face became unreadable, but something about her gaze told him she saw right through him. 

"Is it because you're a Fraldarius? Maybe I can convince my Uncle to keep that under wraps and..."

Felix shook his head. "Not anymore. I abandoned that name a long time ago, Annette."

Her mouth formed an 'o', and her face went red. "Oh. Right. Mercenary. That should've been obvious, huh?" Annette awkwardly laughed- a laugh he missed hearing.

"It's fine."

Awkward silence again.  _ Just say something already, _ Felix chastised himself- but Annette came to his rescue, as she usually did.

"You should stay for a while," Annette blurted out. "I've recently gotten in contact with Mercie. We're going to meet up together and go to Garreg Mach for the reunion. It would be best if you came with us then too. You were there for the promise, remember? You even made it with me," she spoke a little more confidently.

"I…" Felix faltered.

"I can make you some cake. The non-sweetened kind too, just right for your funny taste buds. It'll be really yummy."

Their conversation suddenly became oddly nostalgic- pleasant enough to make a ghost of a smile appear on his face for a moment. 

But only a moment. Felix frowned and let out a long sigh. "Annette…"

"I'll even sing for you!" Annette exclaimed. "I'll do it, even for a villain like you, just… I want you to be there, Felix. If Claude and the others keep their promise, who knows what might happen? Maybe we could turn the war on its head."

Silence hung over them again. It was wishful thinking, but a part of Felix He thought about it through the agonising quietness of the stables until he finally made a decision.

"OK. If you sing a song or two for me, then I'll think about it," Felix offered. "Starting with the Steaks and Cakes song, then the bears or swamp beasties song. Your pick."

Annette groaned, betrayed by a relieved smile. "How do you remember those still, Felix?"

"They're permanently etched in my memory. Always has, always will be," a small smirk appeared on Felix's lips. "Now, if you insist on going, we should probably start preparing soon."

"Right!" Annette solemnly nodded and grabbed Felix's hand, pulling him out of the stables with her. "Bur first, let's get you some food. You look famished!"

Felix glanced down at her hand in his and squeezed it lightly in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write these two but I still love them. Kudos and comments are appreciated as usual!


End file.
